


Messa da Requiem

by bluesmrs



Category: Poets of the Fall
Genre: M/M, Sex Toys
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 02:55:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesmrs/pseuds/bluesmrs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Марко решает разнообразить поход в оперу.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Messa da Requiem

\- Подойди.  
\- М? Зачем? - удивленно откликнулся Олли, прыгая на одной ноге и пытаясь второй попасть в брюки.  
\- Я кое-что забыл, - Марко поманил его пальцем и улыбнулся. Олли помедлил: улыбка ничего хорошего лично для него не предвещала, но если он сейчас откажется, этот идиот будет дуться неделю как минимум.  
\- Окей. Что ты хотел? – Олли сдался: со вздохом повесил брюки обратно на стул и подошел к Марко. За два шага до кровати он, в принципе, успел подумать о том, что вообще изначально соглашаться поехать с неугомонным другом в Копенгаген, чтобы послушать классическую музыку в новом открывшемся зале, было отвратительной идеей. Тем более что опыт у него уже имелся. - Мы опоздаем, если это надолго…  
\- О, это ненадолго, - пообещал Сааресто, потянул его за предплечье к себе и подтолкнул к кровати. - Ложись.  
\- Ненадолго? – недоверчиво переспросил Олли.  
\- Все зависит от тебя, - Марко устроился между его ног и, подтянув его к себе поближе за бедра, улыбнулся. Затем полез в карман и, вытащив оттуда не слишком большой металлический плаг, продемонстрировал его Олли с немного хвастливой ухмылкой.  
\- Нет! - Олли дернулся в сторону, пытаясь спихнуть Марко с кровати и высвободиться. – Ты охуел?  
\- Да, - Марко согласно кивнул и оскалился.

Олли стиснул зубы и, крепко схватив его за запястье, посмотрел недовольно исподлобья, не зная, как реагировать.

\- Тебе понравится. Пожалуйста. Ты же знаешь, - Марко отвел руку в сторону, наклонился, целуя его в плотно сжатые губы, и умоляюще посмотрел. Впрочем, в его светло-синих глазах Олли увидел только дикое желание.  
\- Ненавижу, когда тебе в голову приходит идея, - он угрюмо скрестил на груди руки, откинувшись на подушку.  
\- Спасибо, - выдохнул Марко, мурлыкнул ему в шею, торопливо стянул с него белье и, шлепнув по бедру, кивнул. - Встань на четвереньки.

Олли зажмурился на секунду, выдохнул медленно и послушно исполнил просьбу. Марко погладил его по пояснице, молча прося прогнуться чуть сильнее, заставляя расслабиться, скользнул пальцами между ягодиц, потирая, обводя, затем отодвинулся и куда-то потянулся. Олли опустил голову пониже и крепко зажмурился, стараясь дышать размеренно и не возбуждаться - вряд ли Марко позволит ему кончить сейчас, а слушать Реквием Верди со стояком казалось малоприятной перспективой.

Марко вновь коснулся его - теперь уже влажными пальцами, лаская неторопливо, смазывая, проникая сначала одним пальцем, затем двумя, чуть растягивая его. Затем мазнул влажными пальцами другой руки полувозбужденный член, и Олли сдавленно застонал, кусая губы и стараясь думать о чем-то не настраивающем на секс – например, о грязи на улицах Копенгагена или о том, что нужно оплатить телефон и электричество. Но тут Марко убрал пальцы, сразу же заменяя их на прохладный металл плага. Олли замычал, приподнимаясь, все еще надеясь, что может сбежать, но Марко положил ладонь ему на спину, прижимая его к кровати, безжалостно продолжая, воркуя что-то ласковое и бессмысленное. Олли даже не успел понять, когда игрушка полностью оказалась в нем, а Марко просто шлепнул его по заднице и потянул вверх за плечи.

\- Нет. Вытащи, - выдохнул Олли почти сразу же, стоило лишь немного сменить положение в пространстве. Мысль о том, что с этой штукой придется провести весь вечер, вызывала легкую тошноту.  
\- Неа, - Марко прижал его к себе, поглаживая по низу живота, и поцеловал в шею. Скользнул ладонью вниз по его пояснице, оглаживая ягодицы, коротко нажал на основание плага, прикрывая глаза и вслушиваясь в недовольный стон Олли.   
\- Я н.. не хочу в эти игры твои..  
\- Тшш, - вокалист осторожно уложил его на спину и навис сверху, мокро лизнул в губы и поцеловал, не давая больше ничего сказать. – А теперь одевайся и пойдем слушать музыку.  
\- Ты ублюдок, - отдышавшись, выговорил Олли, предприняв попытку сесть, и тут же перевернулся на живот, сползая с кровати.  
\- Вечером повторишь мне это, - Марко взъерошил ему волосы и, улыбнувшись, сам начал собираться.   
\- Вечером я тебя убью, - едва слышно пообещал Олли, морщась и вставая, наконец, со стоном вцепляясь в спинку стула и оглядываясь в поисках белья. – Убью.

Марко коротко усмехнулся и, подойдя к нему, помог одеться, выслушивая глухие проклятья, затем довел до двери, кивнул на ботинки и чуть наклонил голову набок. Олли облизнул губы, представляя, что придется наклоняться и зашнуровывать, но Марко, едва Олли со стоном всунул обе ноги в ботинки, сделал это сам. Потом довольно посмотрел на него снизу вверх и провел ладонью по бедру, облизнул губы и, заметив, что Олли отвел взгляд, встал и, сняв с вешалки пальто, накинул его небрежно на его плечи.

\- Не такой уж я ублюдок, - пробормотал Марко, подталкивая его к выходу и поспешно накидывая шарф на шею. – И вот теперь мы уже почти опаздываем. Как насчет прогулки быстрым шагом?

Если бы Олли мог еще связно что-то говорить, он бы обязательно высказал Марко, что он думает по поводу его затеи и того, что ждет его – полтора часа ада с саундтреком итальянского композитора. За одно это Марко можно лишить секса на как минимум месяц. Правда, пока Олли обдумывал план мести во всех возможных подробностях, они успели дойти до Концертного зала, сдать одежду в гардероб и даже найти обозначенные в билете места. По крайней мере, Олли более-менее пришел в себя, стоило только ему сесть на не слишком удобный стул. Он скривился, пытаясь устроиться удобнее, закусил губу и наклонился в сторону, находя хрупкое равновесие между болью и удовольствием, привалившись плечом к плечу Марко. Удовольствие, впрочем, было лишним, Олли сжал одну ладонь в кулак и вдохнул поглубже. Вокалист покосился на светлую макушку на своем плече и вздохнул, немного отодвигая гитариста в сторону. Олли возмущенно вскинулся и одарил его взглядом, обещающим медленную мучительную смерть при первой же возможности.

\- Слушай внимательно, - Марко улыбнулся, похлопав его по бедру.  
\- Д-да, разумеется, - выдохнул Олли, едва заметно дергаясь, и, бездумно уставившись на сцену, стиснул зубы.

В какой-то момент он даже, кажется, зажмурился, стараясь полностью сосредоточиться на том, что слышал, и перестать думать о том, что его ждет после концерта, уже в гостиничном номере. Марко периодически наклонялся к нему и, едва касаясь губами уха, шептал, что именно он собирается с ним делать. Все это напоминало Олли дешевую порнографию, но эффект имело, и к тому моменту, когда концерт был закончен, и пора было идти обратно в гостиницу, он чувствовал только ноющую боль в паху от сдерживаемого возбуждения и желание двинуть Сааресто в рожу. Со вторым было куда сложнее справиться, тем более, что большую часть пути Олли прополз, вцепившись в руку Марко, постоянно спотыкаясь.

\- По лестнице или на лифте?  
\- Если мы будем подниматься по лестнице, то, боюсь, веселье быстро кончится, - Олли опустил голову, старательно выговаривая каждое слово.  
\- Отнести тебя на руках? – предложил Марко, все же нажимая кнопку и задирая голову наверх, следя за цифрами.  
\- Ты когда-нибудь дошутишься.  
\- Я умею вовремя остановиться, - мотнул головой вокалист и потянул Олли за собой в лифт за шею. – А если не смогу, ты точно меня остановишь.  
\- Только если я превращусь в великую китайскую стену, и то не факт, - устало выдохнул Олли, уткнувшись носом в его плечо на несколько секунд, пока лифт ехал до их этажа.

Марко рассмеялся и, приобняв его, дотащил до номера, а, закрыв дверь и повесив снаружи табличку Do not disturbed, поспешно разделся, вытряхнул еле стоящего на ногах Олли из пальто и ботинок, довел до кровати. И, оставив сомневаться, вернулся в прихожую, аккуратно вешая оба пальто, скинул ботинки, потянулся, заглянул в ванную, подмигнул собственному отражению и вернулся в комнату. Олли стоял в той же позе, в которой Марко его оставил – около тумбы, упираясь ладонью в стену и гипнотизируя взглядом выключенный телевизор напротив.  
Марко фыркнул и, растянув его галстук, снял его через голову и принялся медленно расстегивать пуговицы рубашки, касаясь кончиками пальцев открывающейся кожи. Потер с нажимом ключицу, наклонился, подталкивая Олли к стене, мокро и горячо лизнул в шею, приподнял его лицо за подбородок и заглянул в глаза. Олли выдохнул, неосознанно потянувшись вперед, к его губам, и Марко послушно поцеловал его, поглаживая по щеке. Олли схватился за шарф на его шее, стягивая его, но Марко перехватил его руку за запястье и покачал головой, чуть отстранившись.

\- На кровать? – выдохнул Марко во влажные губы, и Олли с готовностью кивнул, захлебнувшись стоном, едва подавшись вперед, прижавшись к его бедру пахом. Марко сглотнул и, скинув с его плеч рубашку на пол, потянул к кровати. Олли замер, встав на нее одним коленом, и чуть скривился, пытаясь развернуться так, чтобы упасть сразу на спину.  
\- Подожди, - пробормотал он, вытягивая руку вперед, упираясь кулаком в шерстяное одеяло, и облизнул губы, чуть прикрывая глаза.  
\- Не могу ждать, - честно признался Марко, кидая к валяющимся на полу рубашке и галстуку шарф, свою рубашку, брюки и трусы, сдернул в конец кровати одеяло и сев на нее, притянул к себе Олли. Тут же прижимая его к своему плечу и одной рукой не слишком ловко расстегивая ремень и пуговицу на брюках.  
\- Вытащи, - выговорил Олли куда-то ему в шею и несильно укусил, тут же потираясь о него щекой и подаваясь бедрами вперед. – Мар-рко.

Марко зажмурился, стараясь, чтобы его движения не были поспешными – стащить с Олли брюки и белье, откинуть подальше, в ноги, к шерстяному одеялу и смятой простыне, чмокнуть в плотно сжатые губы, скользнуть нежно по спине и пояснице, касаясь с нажимом каждого позвонка. Олли глухо мурлыкнул и вжался в него еще сильнее. Марко задержал дыхание и погладил его по заднице и, скользнув между ягодиц, слегка нажал и потом потянул плаг. Олли сдавленно застонал, почти сразу же теряясь в ощущениях, сжимая его плечо, больно впиваясь ногтями, в первый момент довольно ощутимо вздрагивая, и замотал головой.

\- Ты сам попросил вытащить, - фыркнул Марко, второй рукой ероша чуть влажные от пота волосы на его загривке. – Расслабься.  
\- З-заткнись, - Олли попытался отодвинуться от него, упершись в его плечо ладонью.

Марко улыбнулся, глянул на Олли и погладил его снова, чувствуя, что тот неохотно слушается и прогибается в спине, потираясь возбужденным членом о его бедро и живот. Марко вновь чуть потянул плаг, скользнул пальцем под него, касаясь, обводя по кругу.

Олли замычал и вжался лбом в изгиб его шеи, крепче сжимая его плечо, неосознанно потирая большим пальцем кожу. Марко зажмурился, облизывая губы, действуя на ощупь, сам замирая от каждого вдоха Олли, от каждого его стона и всхлипа, от малейшего движения его тела, от ощущений под кончиками пальцев. Отказать себе в удовольствии подразнить гитариста он не мог, поэтому, едва вытащив плаг, он коснулся растянутого входа пальцами, лаская, несильно шлепнул и скользнул внутрь сразу тремя, трахая, разводя в стороны, отчего Олли выдохнул что-то жалобно-гневное и попытался вжаться в него влажным от смазки членом.

\- Хочу тебя, - Марко сглотнул, медленно открывая глаза, пытаясь сфокусировать взгляд на лице Олли. Дышать было трудно, от желания сводило все тело, руки дрожали, и Марко, погладив гитариста по боку, попытался оттянуть его от себя. Олли взглянул на него потемневшими глазами и чуть нахмурился, вздрогнул, оглядываясь, замечая валяющийся на кровати плаг и облизнул пересохшие губы. - Давай. Олли, пожалуйста. Пожалуйста.

Олли перевел на него тяжелый взгляд, с некоторым трудом выпрямился, пересел дальше, на его бедра, скользнул рукой по его животу вниз, обхватывая ладонью член и плотно сжимая в ладони, чуть нажимая большим пальцем под головкой, отчего Марко мимолетно скривился и поерзал, вскидываясь.

\- О..лли.

Гитарист медленно принялся ласкать его, чуть наклонив голову набок, бесстыдно разглядывая, и Марко запрокинул голову, не слишком понимая, смущается ли он или доволен - тем, что смог заставить его потерять контроль над собой, тем, что Олли наслаждается происходящим, хотя на утро будет материть его и лежать в кровати до полудня, ноя, что не взял с собой гитары. Это все было неважным. То, что по-настоящему имело значение - происходило сейчас, с ними, изголодавшимися по ласке и друг другу за холодную и длинную зиму, за бесконечные одинокие вечера с чужими людьми, и чего не могли им дать сорванные украдкой поцелуи, короткие объятия и рабочие встречи.

Марко закусил губу, выгибаясь, когда Олли медленно опустился на его член, замирая, не двигаясь, и он глянул на своего гитариста из-под полуприкрытых ресниц, скользя ладонями по его - такому идеально-подходящему-только-для-него-одного - телу, поглаживая с нажимом, проходясь кончиками пальцев по выступающим ребрам; затем рывком приподнялся, садясь, подхватывая его, обнимая одной рукой, крепко, уверенно, как и всегда, прикрывая глаза и прижимаясь губами к ключице, тут же прикусывая, засасывая, оставляя свою метку, свободной рукой погладил по груди, находя и сжимая между пальцев сосок, выкручивая, вызывая стон, и толкнулся вверх, сглатывая и сам задерживая дыхание, глядя на Олли, стараясь не пропустить ни одной гримасы, ни одного стона удовольствия.

\- Олли. Олли. Ол-ли.

Имя-заклинание, такое нежное, само - словно поцелуй, Марко никогда не устанет его повторять, бездумно целуя влажную и солоноватую от пота кожу, в одном ритме с движениями лаская его, вдумчиво-медленно, прижимая к себе, слегка царапая кожу, когда Олли нарочно - двигался быстрее или, наклоняясь, целовал его, больно прикусывая и так припухшие губы, глядя в глаза, не зажмуриваясь, сбиваясь с дыхания и хныкая в голос. Но этого всего уже было мало, и Марко сам вряд ли бы выдержал еще, он скользнул языком вновь по ключице, ниже, обводя языком затвердевший сосок, несильно куснул, отчего Олли запрокинул голову и сжался, и чуть чаще принялся его ласкать, потирая подушечками пальцев головку, приподнимая бедра, входя в него до основания. Олли кончил с глухим каким-то совершенно звериным рыком, выплескиваясь в его ладонь между их телами, бессильно наваливаясь сверху, прижимаясь лбом к его лбу, приоткрыв губы, почти неверяще его разглядывая, и Марко зажмурился сам, толкаясь в него - еще несколькими движениями в расслабленно-податливое тело - доводя себя до оргазма, ловя губами его выдох.

И почти сразу же повалился на спину, не выпуская его из рук, прижимая к себе, поглаживая - затылок, плечи, спину, чувствуя щекой его мокрую от пота щеку и нервно смеясь. Олли лениво поцеловал его в висок и с трудом приподнялся, упершись ладонью в кровать у его головы и глядя довольно - в снова светлых сияющих глазах было столько восхищения и обожания, что Марко бы без лишних размышлений, если бы Олли был дьяволом и если бы ему, конечно, предложили, продал бы ему свою душу. Впрочем, его душа уже давно безраздельно принадлежала только ему - белобрысому гитаристу с самыми быстрыми пальцами во Вселенной и самой великолепной задницей.


End file.
